User blog:Jar teh marksman/IRA VS Viet Cong
Welcome to my first battle of my Season 2! IRA, Irish guirella fighters, fighting for their homeland! VS Viet Cong, merciless warriors that fought against the US, and won! WHO... IS.... DEADLIEST!!!! Weapons My personal edges Close Range: The Tokarev is accurate, but the Webley is powerful. But I have to go with the Tokarev. EDGE: Viet Cong Mid Range: Flames > bullets. am i rite? EDGE: IRA Long Range: The AR-15 has proven itself more accurate than the AK-47, as shown in the IRA VS Taliban episode. EDGE: IRA Long Range 2: HK21 is accurate, has a longer range, and fires a higher calibre. EDGE: IRA Special: Punji Stakes might be gruesome, but you won't die instantly from it. However, the Nail Bomb is portable, super deadly, and can be made in your own backyard. EDGE: IRA X-factors Stealth: IRA: 93/ Viet Cong: 91 Weaponry: IRA: 86/ Viet Cong: 81 Training: IRA: 75/Viet Cong: 82 Deadliness in small numbers: IRA: 90/Viet Cong: 87 Both of these groups are very deadly guirella fighters. Battle IRA: Viet Cong: The battle starts as 4 IRA members are inside a warehouse, checking their weapons. One IRA member is standing on the rooftop, keeping a watchout. 5 Viet Cong members approach from behind the warehouse. Suddenly, one notices the IRA member standing on the top. They split up, as 4 go to raid the warehouse, and one goes around another way. The one that is going around the other way, notices a ladder leading to the top of the top of the warehouse. The IRA member on top suddenly hears a noise. He turns around, to find himself falling to the ground after being pushed off. The other 4 Viet Cong soldiers break into the building. One starts spraying his RPK, hitting one IRA member. Not long after, he is hit and killed with an HK21. IRA: Viet Cong: The IRA member pushed off of the roof, slowly regains conciousness. Trying to ignore the pain, he gets back up, AR-15 in hand. He notices the 3 unknown soldiers vacating the premisis. He sees his other soldiers, and follows behind the Viet Cong. One IRA member turns around a corner, and torches a Viet Cong member. Shortly after, another Viet Cong member pulls out his AK-47, and delivers a few rounds straight into the IRA member's chest. IRA: Viet Cong: As the 2 Viet Cong soldiers retreat back, one IRA member readies his AR-15 to take a shot, he is butt-ended by a Mat-49, and then mowed down. IRA: Viet Cong: One IRA member finds himself in a jungle-like area. As he hears shouting from behind, he starts running. A Viet Cong member starts following behind, Tokarev in hand. The IRA member hears the shouting getting closer, so he turns around, and starts firing his AR-15. It hits the VC in the leg. Just as he thinks he's successful, he falls and gets impaled on Punji Stakes. IRA: Viet Cong: The VC limps over to see the dead body of his enemy. Just when he turns around, he's decimated by the Webley. IRA: Viet Cong: The IRA hears movement, and ducks into some bushes. He spots 2 VC. After they pass by, he jumps up, and shoots one in the back with the AR-15. IRA: Viet Cong: The remaining VC notices, and tries to shoot him. It doesn't succeed, because the IRA member has already disappeared. The remaining VC then slowly advances out of the jungle. He enters a building, but then is grabbed and thrown down to the ground. He grabs the leg of the IRA, and trips him up. The remaining VC gets up, and tries to step on the IRA. He rolls out of the way, and jumps up. Seeing that the VC is standing in the doorway, he pushes him back outside, closes the door, detonates a Nail Bomb, and blows the VC away. IRA: Viet Cong: The IRA opens the door, and looks down at his kill. He pumps his fist into the air, and calls out "IRELAND!!!" in victory. Category:Blog posts